Silly Mistake
by Ryuzaki'89
Summary: gaara ama sasuke secara ga langsung "didaulat" ama chibi maruko chan buat jadi k2 angkatnya dia. pegimana ama sakura dan segaban usahanya buat ngalihin perhatian sasuke yak?trus gmana nasib akatsuki yg dgn seenak jidat dijadiin om2 pengasuh sama si chibi?


**DISCLAIMER : Naruto mah punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma madog bentaran doang *dilemparsandaljepit* kalo chibi maruko chan mah jelas punyanya tante momoko Sakura yang saya culik dengan semena-mena. Hehehe, pinjem ya tanteeee**

**terinspirasi dari cerita NARUTO pastinyaaa..waka waka ee dah!**

**Author : jagoan imut yang suka nyungsruk di selokan. nyahahahhaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama,dan persahabatan bagai kepompong a.k.a prensyip.**

**Warning : mungkin OOC. no yaoi. no uke. no seme.**

Holaaaaaaaaaa!hai hai minna-saaaaaaaan, perkenalken..iki penpik pertama aye didunia perkepik~ eh perpenpikan. Memangnya ceritanya menggaje, maklum saya masih diterapi..nyahahhahha..monggo ditampi, semoga berkenan...jangan lupa ripiu yak abis baca. Saya terima semua saran, pendapat, kritik, kritik pisang, kritik kentang, kritik singkong..yaaah lumayan buat dicemilin. Heeeuu...hepi reading yak!oh iya satu saran sebelum baca, nanti kalo si chibi maruko chan muncul temen2 jangan bayangin chibi yang kartun yak, chibi yang dipelem aja. Soalnya dia lebih imut. Hehhehehe..tapi chibi pelem yang generasi pertama ya..si Ei Morisako...

**A/N: setting cerita ini zamannya naruto shippuden yak!tapi dengan beberapa perubahan cerita. *mangap yak om Kishi, saya obrak-abrik dulu ceritanya*. Jadi di sini Sasuke berhasil disadarkan oleh Naruto dan kembali ke jalan yang benar sebelum dia menistakan diri dengan membunuh si Itachi. Jadi kembalilah dia ke Konoha dengan berbagai jaminan dan syarat yang kudu dia penuhi. Di kisah aye ini, si Itachi juga akhirnya berperan sebagai agen ganda: jadi mata2 konoha di dalem tubuh akatsuki. Nyahahahha..begonolah kira2, jadi tim 7 ada 4 orang sekarang (Kakashi ga usah diitung), ada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, ama Sai. Monggo ditampi. srooooot sroooooooooooot**

:D

* * *

***The unexpected mission***

Awan hitam menggantung di langit kelam dan ganas yang berhiaskan petir dan kilat yang menyambar dengan garang, seolah ingin merenggut apa saja yang mencoba untuk tampil lebih tinggi dari berisan pepohonan hijau yang berdiri dengan angkuh di sepanjang jalan di daerah permukiman yang sederhana. Tak banyak pejalan kaki sore itu, seolah semuanya sepakat untuk berteduh di suatu tempat sebelum memulai kembali aktivitas mereka yang biasanya. Salah satu tempat yang akhirnya ramai didatangi pengunjung adalah sebuah kedai ramen kecil bertajuk Ichiraku yang padat dijejali oleh para ninja Konoha mulai dari genin hingga jounin, yang absen cuma godaime hokage—si Tsunade, dan para asistennya yang (sok) sibuk.

Sluuuuuuuurppp, "Aaaaahhh, nikmatnyaa~", seorang pemuda nyentrik dengan rambut kuning terang yang tak lazim dimliki orang Asia Timur mendesah puas sambil menyeka bibirnya yang celemotan sehabis menenggak habis kuah ramen yang ada di depannya. Matanya yang masih tak lekang memandangi mangkuk kosong di depannya kini mulai beralih ke atas dan mulai merayapi seisi kedai, tampak berusaha menganalisis pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya saat itu.

"Naruto", seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan kisaran usia tiga puluh tahunan menepuk pundak pemuda nyentrik berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto dengan cukup keras. Di belakang lelaki tersebut berdiri dua orang cowok berambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Si gadis tersenyum sementara dua orang cowok lainnya hanya menatap Naruto dalam kebisuan mulut maupun ekspresi wajah.

"Se,,se,,senseeeeeeeiiii!", teriak Naruto sembari memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk pria yang dipanggil sensei tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka sensei Kakashi yang suka masuk rumah sakit sehabis misi berat ternyata mampu pulih dengan cepat. Sungguh. Tak. Terduga", Naruto cengengesan jail sementara Kakashi menatap murid kebanggaan dan yang paling merepotkannya tersebut dengan tatapan pasrah teraniaya.

"Husss..jangan begitu dong, Naruto! Walau bagaimanapun juga—", Kakashi menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah angkat bicara dengan tatapan berbinar-binar minta bantuan, "—kan aku, si Sakura haruno yang keren ini yang membantu pengobatan sensei, tentu saja sensei jadi bisa cepat pulih, hehehhe", tutup Sakura sembari membalas cengengesan Naruto dengan tampang yang tak kalah nistanya sementara Kakashi cuma menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan 'plis deh'.

"Yah, sudah cukup bercandanya!", ujar Kakashi serius. "kita dapat misi", tambahnya dengan nada misterius yang membuat Naruto, Sakura, dan dua orang lelaki di belakang Kakashi bergerak mendekat dengan aura yang agak was-was. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali, tanpa interupsi, tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh selama aku masih menjelaskannya, jadi Sasuke,—", Kakashi mengerling cowok berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam yang berada di sisi kanannya, "—Sai,- ", mata Kakashi beralih ke pemuda berambut hitam yang kini mulai melengkungkan bibirnya, "—Sakura dan Naruto,-", Kakashi menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian, "—tolong buka telinga kalian lebar-lebar dan pahami apa yang akan kukatakan saat ini", Kakashi berdeham kecil dan mengistirahatkan nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari empat orang lawan bicaranya, "Semalam hokage kelima mendapat mimpi, yaah tidak bisa dibilang mimpi juga sih karena sebenarnya saat itu ia masih terjaga dalam kantornya, kita sebut saja hokage kelima mendapat semacam 'penglihatan'. Hokage kelima yang notabene saat itu tengah berada di dalam kantornya tiba-tiba merasakan pergantian suasana, dan benar saja, saat itu pemandangan kantornya berubah menjadi pemandangan padang bunga luas dengan seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengamati seekor kupu-kupu sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak kenal anak perempuan itu dan ia yakin serta mampu menjamin bahwa anak itu bukan warga Konohagakure karena penampilannya agak lain. Hokage mendekati anak itu karena penasaran dan mendapati anak itu tengah mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang, 'chibi, chibi, chibi'...".

"Haaaaaaaaaah?chibi?apa-ap...", Naruto mendekap mulutnya saat itu juga. Ngeri melihat Kakashi yang sudah melayangkan _deathglare_ andalannya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. Ini nih akibatnya kalau melanggar 'hukum Kakashi', udah diwanti-wanti jangan menyela Kakashi selama dia ngejelasin misi, eh si baka naruto malah maen nyosor aja. Nyahahahha..kasian deh kau Naruto! *dijejelin sandal sama Naruto*, author mengkeret.

"Intinya—", Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya seolah tak pernah diinterupsi, "—setelah anak itu mengucapkan kata yang sama, datang duo akatsuki yang juga memperhatikan anak tersebut dan menyeringai puas, salah satu dari duo itu—si Hidan yang ditelaah punya ritual aneh berkata pada hokage bahwa ia akan mengambil anak tersebut dan bersumpah bahwa anak tersebut adalah kartu As yang dapat melancarkan misi mereka menyerang Konoha. Hokage berteriak meminta penjelasan, namun saat itu pulalah citra 'penglihatannya' menghilang dan ia kembali berada di dalam kantornya".

Kakashi memandang keempat mantan murid binaannya tersebut lekat-lekat. Sakura terlihat masih syok. Sasuke seperti biasa, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Sementara Sai mulai mencorat-coret perkamen dalam genggamannya, dan Naruto..yaah apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari Naruto *digetoked*, iya deh koreksi, Naruto masih memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan tak percaya seolah menunggu Kakashi mengatakan 'boo!April mop!kalian semua ketipu' yang nyatanya tak kunjung terjadi.

"Lalu apa misinya?", tanya Sasuke datar. Masih dengan ekspresinya yang tak terbaca.

"Hm?", Kakashi melemparkan pandangan menilai kemudian menjelaskan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "kita harus mencari anak itu sebelum akatsuki tentu saja".

Sakura memandang Kakashi takjub seolah Kakashi baru saja dicanangkan oleh pemerintah setempat sebagai salah satu keajaiban dunia, Sai masih sibuk menggambar, Naruto otaknya masih lemot.

"Bagaimana caranya kita menemukan anak kecil yang bahkan wajahnya pun tidak kita ketahui? Lagipula kenapa tidak si nenek tua itu saja yang mencarinya sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang bermimpi dan pernah melihat wajah anak itu? Aku tidak mau menjalankan misi kacangan seperti ini, apalagi misi yang hanya berdasarkan bunga tidur semata. Aku keluar!", Sasuke menatap mata Kakashi sesaat, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Cih, permainan macam apa lagi ini?, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tunggu", sebuah suara yang seolah datang dari jauh menghentikan langkah Sasuke bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memegang lengan kiri Sasuke untuk mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh. Sasuke menatap tangan yang mencengkram lengannya, menyusuri lengan kokoh tersebut dan mendapati Naruto yang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sabar-dong-teme'.

"Mau apa kau, dobe?", Sasuke sedang tidak berniat untuk bersopan-santun ria. Padahal emang ga pernah sopan, kan! Sejak kapan Sasuke sopan? Kiamat kali dunia kalo dia sopan *dichidori*

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke", kali ini pemilik suara yang tadi menghentikan Sasuke kembali terdengar. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan melirik angkuh pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri agak disisi kiri Kakashi—Sai. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu Sai melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku pernah melihat anak kecil itu. Jadi ini bukan lagi misi yang irasional seperti pendapatmu", Sai berkata kalem. Menanti reaksi Sasuke dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Perkamen yang sedari tadi di pegangnya sudah berpindah ke meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sasuke dan Sai ke gambar yang telah dibuat oleh Sai setelah si pemilik gambar a.k.a Sai mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gambar tersebut, meminta mereka semua melihat gambar anak kecil yang telah dibuatnya dengan tinta hitam pekat.

Di atas perkamen di meja bundar tersebut terdapat sebuah lukisan anak perempuan berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun mengenakan baju kodok selutut yang tengah merentangkan tangannya di udara. Ekspresinya bahagia. Kelewat bahagia malah untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kini telah nimbrung guna memelototi gambar maha karya Sai, si pelukis edun. *tepok tangan heboh*

"Bagaimana?", tanya Sai singkat.

"Tak ada bedanya buatku", Sasuke kembali berpaling dan sudah akan beranjak pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum suara Kakashi yang tenang menahannya.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, misi tetaplah misi". Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi. Beuh cape deh bulak balik mulu.

"Lagipula, yang bermimpi demikian bukan hanya hokage, tetapi Sai juga. Itulah sebabnya ia mampu menggambar secara detail ciri-ciri anak itu". Sasuke hanya mendengus mengejek dan baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan bukan hanya Sai dan hokage, tetapi para daimyo juga bermimpi yang sama, terlebih Itachi sendiri baru saja menyampaikan laporannya pada hokage tentang hal yang baru saja kita bicarakan. Akatsuki memang mengejar anak itu. Yaah, Hidan mengejar anak itu setidaknya. Kau percaya pada Itachi bukan?". Sasuke tercenung saat ia memproses kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Daimyo? Cih, apa pedulinya pada sekumpulan orang tua yang memang hobi bermimpi itu. Tapi ada Itachi, Itachi yang menjadi mata-mata konoha di tubuh akatsuki. Ia tidak bisa tak mempercayai Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi bukanlah sosok iseng yang suka melaporkan hal-hal konyol pada hokage jika ia sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu penting untuk diketahui.

Menghembuskan nafas kekalahan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan berkata, "Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku secara detail apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya".

Nyahahahhahahha...mari kita tinggalkan Sasuke dan tim 7 untuk rapat tertutup.

Rapat tertutup kok di ichiraku?

Heee?diam kau Uchiha Sasuke budug!sana rapat!jangan ngikut2 aye! *dibakar FG-nya Sasuke*

######

* * *

Yah, begitulah. Tim 7 masih asyik merundingkan langkah selanjutnya, sementara itu di tempat lain dan dimensi yang lain...

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!", teriak anak kecil berbaju putih dan bercelana merah sembari berlari ke arah dapur, tempat di mana ia tahu ibunya tengah memasak hidangan makan malam yang pastinya enak bin yahud. Anak tersebut memang baru saja pulang dari taman tempat biasa ia bermain dan menemukan sebuah botol kaca bening yang berisi secarik kertas yang berjejalan dengan bintang-bintang berwarna-warni yang terbuat dari pita dan kertas berbagai corak dan warna. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk berbagi rahasia kecilnya itu dengan ibunya. Saking tak sabarannya, ia melepas sepatunya dengan paksa hingga sepatunya beterbangan dan terkulai lemah di lantai batu. Merusak susunan sepatu yang telah dirapihkan kakanya dengan cemberut sore tadi sebelum gadis kecil tersebut tiba di rumah.

"Okaa-san, okaa-san! Coba lihat!Lihat!Lihat ini!—", gadis kecil tersebut menarik-narik lengan ibunya yang sibuk mengaduk sop dengan antusiasme yang luar biasa. "—coba lihat maruko bawa apa!", ujar gadis tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Maruko?", ibu hanya merespon sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sup di depannya yang masih menuntut perhatian penuh. Maruko—gadis kecil heboh tersebut, makin semangat menarik lengan ibunya karena merasa belum mendapat perhatian ibunya barang seupil pun.

"Iiih...okaa-saaan. Lihat dulu dong benda yang maruko bawa", ujar Maruko dengan nada suaranya yang diulur-ulur dan kakinya yang mulai menghentak-hentak frustasi. Ini memang kebiasaan Maruko untuk mendapat perhatian orang lain. Yah, bisa dibilang Maruko tengah melancarkan serangan "merengek-no-jutsu"-nya.

Ibu yang tahu kalau maruko tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, memutar bola matanya ke atas sebelum mendesah kesal dan memejamkan mata seolah meminta tambahan kesabaran dari Tuhan YME sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mencurahkan perhatiannya pada anak bungsunya yang punya penyakit 'heboh berlebihan'.

"Ya, apa? Tadi apa yang mau Maruko perlihatkan pada okaa-san?".

Maruko tersenyum sebelum menyodorkan botol kaca yang sedari tadi ia pegang di balik punggungnya, "Jeng!Jeng!Lihat bu, maruko dapat botol kaca misterius dari taman". Maruko menatap ibunya dengan bibir yang terpasang dengan posisi lebar maksimal, dengan mata yang berkedut-kedut (hieee?ekspresi macam apa ini?) dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan 'maruko-hebat-kan-?'.

"Y...", belum sempat ibu mengucapkan satu kata secara layak, terdengar teriakan kakak Maruko yang membahana dari ruang depan, tempat penyusunan sepatu yang telah sukses diporak-porandakan oleh maruko. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeei!Marukooooo!apa-apaan ini? kau cari mati yaaaa?".

Maruko yang mendengar dengan jelas setiap suku kata yang diteriakan kakaknya hanya bisa bersedekap dan memasang ekspresi yang mirip dengan orang yang baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti nee-chan, dan segera kabur dari dapur untuk mencari kakek tersayangnya dan meminta perlindungan sebelum kakaknya benar-benar mewujudkan perkataannya dan membunuhnya.

_Mayday!mayday_!Maruko butuh bantuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

~TBC~

* * *

**nyahahahah,,plis ripiu yak!onegai minna~**

**mangap dikit..pan test drive...**


End file.
